Nothing is Ever Forgotten
by shun-the-cyclops
Summary: the ponds are all gone, even River, off to explore with some archaeologists, and the Doctor, not sure where to go, finds himself thinking about Rose Tyler once more... Rose, locked in her parallel world, seems to be happy, but she can't help but wonder what would have happened if she could have gone with the Doctor... (this is an AU and takes place after the angels take manhattan)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided its time to start a new story. Don't worry I'll keep up with perfection, I just need something new! Btw: this takes place a few months after the angels take Manhattan, and when the xmas episode comes out im going to continue the story as if it never happened. Also I do realize that some of the stuff in this story would never take place. That's why it's called fanfiction. Please R&R! Also doctor who doesn't belong to me obviously

Doctor's POV:

I sat on the edge of the TARDIS, looking at the stars below my feet. Such a beautiful place.

I had just dropped River Song off. In a week, she would meet some traveling archeologists, and they would go to a library. What happened after they got there was not something I wanted to think about, but I know that she ends up happy. Living in a world with her friends and her children.

For me, however, River Song might as well have been dead, as I would never see her again. So many goodbyes. No matter who or what I had with me in the TARDIS, I could never shake the utter feeling of loneliness. It filled my body and my mind to the brim until I could barely take it anymore. Even when I was having a wonderful time with my companions, all I could think about is how one day, they would be gone, all I could do is hope to god that their ending would be a happy one.

I sighed, not being able to help my mind wandering to some of my favorite companions. Sure, I love every single one of them. And there was always something great about every single one, but some were special. Some I'd never forget. Amy of course had made that list. The little girl, so full of hope, so full of imagination. Waiting for me in that garden all of that time. I hadn't been the best person ever to her. I had left her waiting more than once. I know that in the last moments I'd had with her I had been incredibly selfish. I had wanted her to keep. Not as anything more than a friend, but I loved her as just that. I knew, even then, that she belonged with Rory, and that I wasn't going to be able to stop her from following him.

But no matter what happened, I'd miss her for a long time to come.

I stood up and looked at the console. I wasn't sure where to go now. The whole of time and space and I couldn't even think of one place where I even wanted to be.

No, that's a lie. I could think of billions of places that I WANTED to be. With Amy, with Rory, or Donna, or Martha, or Rose, or Sara, or maybe even Jack Harkness. But I could never get back to Amy or Rory, and the others? They wouldn't recognize me, they wouldn't know me. The only two people who had ever seen more than one of my regenerations were Rose and Jack.

I could go find Jack. He might not mind me hanging around, but he has his own life, working for Torchwood.

I didn't want to think about Rose, but the truth is I had never stopped thinking about her, ever since she disappeared forever all those years ago.

I didn't particularly want to ruin two universes, but of course it was always an option. I had left her with the other me.

They would be living happily together now. Maybe she had finally straightened out his ways. I knew she would. I mean he WAS me, which meant that if she could do it to me, then she could do it to other me.

I looked at the console of the TARDIS. It was possible.

I could go to that other world.

I could bring Rose back.

Maybe I'd even take the other me.

We could have a happy ending after all.

Rose POV:

The Doctor smiled at me. The last Dalek of the battle, gone. Just because we weren't traveling the whole of reality anymore didn't mean we couldn't do what we had always done. We now both worked with (hah, more like ran) Torchwood. It was a much better place, and had been ever since that one awful day where everything fell apart and I somehow ended up here. At that time I was all alone, now I have the Doctor to keep me company.

Defending the Earth. Or well, THIS Earth. It wasn't the place I had grown up in, it wasn't the life I had grown up with, but I had managed to make it home over the past few years.

I wasn't sure if I was happy. I mean in most respects it was fairly obvious, I had the Doctor, I had my whole family, I had everything I could want. Okay well maybe not everything, I didn't have the TARDIS or all of space and time, but at least I had everything ELSE I could want.

But every single day, somewhere in the back of my mind, a nagging feeling ate away at my thoughts.

The Doctor. The real Doctor what still out there somewhere. Whether he was all alone or with someone was a mystery to me, but he was out there.

Maybe I had this Doctor, this life.

But sometimes I wondered to myself, what would have happened if he had taken me with him?

Of course, like every other one of his friends I wanted to be with him forever.

I just couldn't stop wondering what would have happened if I had been with him forever.

And I guess, a small part of me, that part that made me look longingly towards the stars every night, hoping to see a little blue box, that one part of me, still wishes I could.

**A/N: ok ill be upd8ing soon so look out for it! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for the reviews and faves guys another chapter time! Then I'll update probably on Thursday (I'm updating my other story tomorrow- trying to do every other day so I can keep up) but anyways- plz R&R- the show and characters don't belong to me blah blah blah you know the drill.  
**Rose's POV:  
Another day. I would say BORING day, but at Torchwood, nothing is ever boring. Though nothing new and exciting of course. We drove the Daleks away (again) yesterday, and we probably wouldn't get anything new for a while. I sighed. The Doctor shot me a worried glance.

"You okay Rose?"

"I'm always okay." I replied, tuning all of my attention into studying the alien artifacts sitting on the table by the door. He started at me for a while, but not getting a better response, soon was looking at his computer screen again.

The day passed slowly with nothing to do, but it was eventually over. The Doctor and I left the underground headquarters, walking hand-in-hand. He looked at me seriously. "Rose, what's wrong with you lately?"

"What do you mean?" I say, pretending to be confused.

"I mean… well you just are sort of out of it I was just wondering if something was wrong."

"No, nothing's wrong." He nodded and left it at that, but I could tell he knew something was up. I would have told him, because he would have understood. I missed the old him, the one with all of time and space. But of course I couldn't tell him that I wanted his duplicate back because what sort of person would that make me?

I was halfway through the thought when I heard it. The TARDIS.

I looked around, stopping. The Doctor looked back at me, confused.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

I shook my head. It had to be my imagination, no way could he be back, he would have to tear through the universe again, a thing he had said he wasn't going to do. If my Doctor hadn't heard the TARDIS, it meant that it had not landed.

I kept walking.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a feeling of hope soared, despite my efforts to stop it.

Doctor's POV:

I couldn't believe what I was doing, it was just as if my hands were controlling themselves without any consent from my mind.

I was about to rip holes in two universes. Yes, I knew I could close them, but I was going to have a hell of a time doing it. My left hand pulled the handle, and then I was off. Falling out of my universe, through the void, and straight into the one that contained Rose Tyler. I landed the TARDIS and turned on the invisibility. Rubbish idea, seeing as how I would never be able to find the stupid thing again, I just didn't want Rose to find it. Or worse, other me.

As I began to walk away, I looked back at the spot. I could always leave now, it would be easy.

No, I thought to myself, I'm here now, I have to stay.

If I had really given it any thought whatsoever, I wouldn't have come here. I wasn't even sure what I was going to do. Maybe I'd find her. I really just wanted to see her again. Yeah, that's it, I'd find her, say hi as a random stranger, then leave.

No, definitely didn't rip a whole in the walls of the universe just to say hello and leave. I sighed, oh well, I will just figure out what to do as I go, like I always do.

It didn't take me long to find her. Just walking down the street, hand-in-hand with other me. It was weird, seeing one of my past regenerations. Of course, I knew it wasn't ACTUALLY me, but it might as well have been.

I found myself stepping into pace a few yards behind them. Rose looked back, and I knew for a fact she saw me, her eyes were slipping over everyone else, but they lingered on me. It was just half of a second, but my hopes soared.

Maybe this would end up okay after all.

Rose's POV:

He looked funny. Wearing a bowtie, and a funny-looking suit.

And also staring right back at me.

There was something oddly familiar about him, but I just couldn't place it. I knew that I had never seen him before, so why did I recognize him?

My eyes only rested on him for half of a second, but I found myself looking back at him more than once. My Doctor started to get suspicious. "Anything interesting back there, Rose?" he whispered.

I trained my eyes forward again. "No."

He had stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk, I looked up at him. His face was screwed up in confusion. "Who is that man?" I looked back now too. The man had stopped as well.

"I don't know."

"Seems familiar are you sure we don't know him?"

"Yes I'm sure… but he does seem familiar. Oh well, no big deal," I said shrugging and pulling at his arm, "let's go before we make a scene."

"What..? uh…yeah…." He trailed off, still looking back as he started walking again.

I looked back one more time before we turned a corner and headed down a different street. He smiled and winked at me, then he turned and walked the other way.

Doctor Duplicate POV:

I did know him. I know I did, I even had a few hunches about who exactly he was, and that added to the fact that I had heard a TARDIS landing a few minutes ago, made me incredibly worried.

Rose recognized him too. She had heard the noise, but of course I couldn't let her know my suspicions.

As much as she loved her Doctor, he's gone now, just me. And he wasn't going to come back. It was important that she kept believing that. Not because I was jealous of him, but because there was a whole new world of danger that could open up if she ever saw him again.

I kept telling myself how much trouble she would be in, and with that we turned the corner.

Hopefully he would be forgotten by tomorrow morning.

Hopefully.

**A/N: review! Hope u liked it :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: love the reviews and faves 3 thank you everyone! Ok so I'm updating now obviously and probably on Saturday? Anyways- please R&R! I own nothing- which you already knew- so ONWARD! And btw- I don't have an editor and spell check doesn't pick up everything so please excuse my god-awful spelling. **

Rose's POV:

The man wouldn't leave my head as I walked to work the next morning. The Doctor had gone in earlier and let me sleep in, but I did have to get up sometime. I was alone, but I was used to walking alone to work- the Doctor often left before me. I looked around.

Sure enough, on a bench was that man. I sighed. Yeah it was going to be a long day.

I walked over to the bench and sat down beside him.

"I saw you yesterday."

"I know."

"Who are you?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"My name is John. John Smith.

"John Smith? I have a friend who goes by that name sometimes."

"Yes, well I don't go by that name that is my name- now I really have to go." He nodded and began to walk away, then turned around, "And by the way, what is your name?"

"Rose Tyler." I answered.

"Nice to meet you."

And with that he walked away.

My heart plummeted. If he was the Doctor he wouldn't ask my name, he would have already known it. I sighed, then stood up. Doctor or no Doctor I still have to go to work.

Doctor's POV:

I needed to leave.

I needed to leave and never come back before Rose or other Doctor find me here. I mean they had already seen me, but I could still leave and get away with them never finding out who I am.

This was dangerous as it was, I never should have come here. Never.

Rose had other Doctor- she did not need or probably want me back, I knew for a fact that he wouldn't want me here. I found the TARDIS again- it took a lot of searching because of that stupid invisibility setting, but there it was, safe and sound. I unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
I should just go back, close the cracks in the universes and find someone NEW being here was too risky.

My hand rested on the switch that would sent to TARDIS into flight. I could leave. I should leave.

My fingers slipped off of it.

I couldn't. I could not leave Rose again- not after I just finally found her.

I left the TARDIS again, not looking back at it.

I guess I should have because then I would have noticed my mistake.

I had accidentally flicked the invisibility switch.

The blue box in the alleyway was completely visible.

Rose POV:

We had a new case. Some man who had jumped off a skyscraper and landed, perfectly unharmed, on his feet. He of course hadn't called in, but someone else had seen.

The Doctor was sure it had to be something alien.

The only problem was, we couldn't find records on the guy, so we left the computer to scan and went home.

"Hey I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll see you at home, kay?" I didn't wait for a response before running off in another direction.

I found myself back at the bench where I had met John Smith earlier, but of course he wasn't there. I knew I had to get over it. He had to have been imaginary. I had to be losing my mind.

I walked the streets. This place was beautiful at night. So many lights. It was also cold, I shivered in my pink scarf and matching hat.

Maybe I'd go clubbing or something. It was a stupid idea but maybe it'd get my mind off of my imaginary man.

I found myself in an alley at the back entrance to a club. Bad idea, sneaking in, but I didn't want to be seen by anyone and I could get lost inside, but outside I'd be visible. I looked around, making sure no one was watching, and something blue caught my eye.

I looked at the TARDIS in all of its glory.

Then, wide-eyed, I turned and ran.

Doctor's POV:

I saw my double, but he was walking home alone, so I just ignored him, I don't think he saw me. Rose must be out on her own somewhere.

I sat down. I really should have left when I had the chance. Everything about this spelled "BAD IDEA".

I held my head in my hands.

If I had just kept Amy from leaving. If I had just taken care of Rory. If I had just kept River from going with the archeologists. Any of these things could have helped me avoid this mess. I would have a companion. I wouldn't have needed to come back for Rose.

Speaking of Rose, just when her name crossed my thoughts, I saw her. She wasn't walking alone though, she was running. I ran after her.

"ROSE! ROSE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

She turned around, letting me catch up to her.

"Go away." She said, holding her face in her hands. "Please. You are imaginary, I'm just going insane. Please go away."

"What's wrong?"

"You are. Ever since yesterday I have been seeing and hearing things, and you shouldn't be here. You can't be real just go away."

"I'm real." I said, touching my arm to make sure.

"You shouldn't be." She said looking up at me.

"Why not?"

"Because you left me. Twice. And you regenerated and you shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to look like what she's said makes no sense to me.

That when she does something totally unexpected. She reaches up to feel my heartbeat, then places her hand on the other side.

"Two hearts."

"Hello Rose."

"Hello Doctor.

**A/N: yay hope you liked it! I'm gonna update ASAP! And as always review!**


End file.
